Complicated in Love
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Oke! Deal! Kita bertukar kekasih selama dua minggu!" I Love my boyfriend..But I can't deny that you starts to gain your place in my heart..I Love my boyfriend..But I can't avoid the fact that you completed me..I love my boyfriend..But I love you more than I love him now..But..you are my friend's boyfriend..It's so...complicated.. WONKYU-HOMIN fanfiction! Chapter DUA Update !
1. Chapter 1

.

.

_I Love my boyfriend.._

_But I can't deny that you starts to gain your place in my heart.._

_I Love my boyfriend.._

_But I can't avoid the fact that you completed me.._

_I love my boyfriend.._

_But I love you more than I love him now.._

_But you are my friend's boyfriend.._

_It's so...complicated.._

.

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Complicated in Love" ch 1**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) and

WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK-SuperJunior

**Warn** : TYPO's! , broken!YunKyu , broken!WonChang

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Deal?" tanya Changmin pada sahabatnya yang terlihat sama frustasinya dengan ia sendiri. Ini semua tak bisa ditangguhkan lebih lama lagi, atau mereka berdua akan jadi gila jika keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut.

"Oke! Deal! Kita bertukar kekasih selama dua minggu!" sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya bersama kekasihnya selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan tinggal bersama kekasihmu -Yunho- dan kau akan tinggal dengan kekasihku -Siwon- . "

.

..

...

**EEEHHHH?!**

Apa ini?Kenapa ada perjanjian seperti ini?

Baiklah, lebih baik kita flashback semuanya dari awal mula bagaimana semua kalimat-kalimat itu bisa muncul dari sepasang sahabat pemegang nilai tertinggi di DongBangJunior University tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**.**

DongBangJunior University. Sebuah kampus yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea karena memang hanya siswa-siswa pandai saja lah yang bisa memasukinya. Dan di dalam kampus itu, untuk saat ini, ada dua orang yang semenjak masuk disana, selalu bergantian meraih posisi pertama dan kedua di setiap test yang di adakan disana.

Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak seperti normalnya para nerd, kedua namja ini berpenampilan biasa, dan cenderung terlihat sangat fashionable.

Kacamata pantat botol? Of course no.

Model rambut kelimis rapi? Jelas itu sangat dihindari.

Kemeja di kancingkan sampai atas? iuuhh..itu sangat tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak.

Keduanya mengikuti model gaya rambut yang tengah in. Dan untuk mata mereka yang sedikit minus, mereka menggunakan contact lens. Untuk pakaian, berhubung kedua namja itu memang dekat, mereka berbelanja bersama, dan saling memilih baju fashionable yang cocok dengan pribadi masing-masing.

So, dengan di tunjang wajah androgini mereka yang bisa dikatakan tampan sekaligus cantik dan manis, mereka berdua merupakan idola di kampus itu.

Ups! Tapi jangan sampai harapan kalian melambung tinggi. Dua namja yang merupakan hotties di kampus DongBangJunior itu masing-masing sudah memiliki kekasih.

Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho.

Oh my god please. Kalian tidak tahu siapa itu Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho? Ckckckck.

Choi Siwon. Seorang model papan atas yang bahkan merk besar dan terkenal seperti armani pun harus susah payah mengontrak namja itu sebagai model iklan mereka. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis,senyum lesung pipinya yang menawan membuat pelaku dunia industri berlomba-loma ingin menggunakan namja itu sebagai model mereka.

Dan beruntungnya Shim Changmin, seorang Choi Siwon sudah benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Jung Yunho. Semua orang korea mengenal namja itu dari drama-drama yang dibintanginya. Wajah tampan, tatapan tajam yang sexy, sikap yang rendah hati, kemampuan akting yang jempolan membuat namja itu dicari oleh para produser untuk membiantangi film drama terbaru yang mereka miliki.

Oh, dan namja satu itu sudah terjerat hatinya oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon dan Shim Changmin, dengan Jung Yunho dan Cho Kyuhyun. Perfect couple.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnieeeee~ Aku tak tahan lagiiii! Yunho hyung itu selaaaalu dan selaaaalu saja menyuruhku untuk belajar memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini benar-benar tak bisa memasak apapun dengan benar walaupun sudah di ajari berkali-kali olehmu. Selain itu, bagaimana mungkin aku mau membersihkan rumah kalau ia selalu membuat berantakan? Aku tak tahan lagi Minnieee~ T^T " keluh Kyuhyun begitu mereka duduk berdua di meja kantin di kampus.

Changmin menghela nafas dengan berat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

"Aku juga sama, Kyu. Aku ini seolah jadi kekasih pajangan milik Siwon hyung. Bayangkan saja, waktu aku mau membuatkan sarapan untuknya, ternyata dia sudah sibuk berkutat di dapur dan malah membuatkanku sarapan. Aku kan juga ingin membuatnya sekali-sekali menikmati masakan buatanku. Saat aku mau membereskan kamar, malah dia menyuruhku untuk istirahat dan belajar saja. Tak ingin membuatku capek katanya. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau ia yang lebih capek dari pada aku. Lalu, apa gunanya aku jadi kekasihnya kalau aku hanya dimanja terus-menerus olehnya.."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan iri-nya. "Enak sekali ya kau Minnie. Kalau aku, jarang sekali Yunho hyung mau memanjakanku."

"Hufth. Aku malah iri padamu, Kyu. Siwon hyung bahkan sepertinya tak sekalipun ingin makan masakan buatanku. Siwon hyung terlalu memanjakanku."

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas dan kini pandangannya jauh menerawang. "Kalau aku, pasti enak sekali kalau punya kekasih yang super perhatian seperti Siwon hyung.."

Changmin pun ikut menghela nafas seperti Kyuhyun. "Sama Kyu. Mungkin bagiku, akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada orang seperti Yunho hyung yang pasti butuh untuk kumasakkan.. yang tak memanjakanku dengan begitu berlebihan..."

Entah ada setan darimana, tiba-tiba keduanya saling bertatapan dengan pengertian yang sama.

"Kyu/Minnie, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pasangan?!" seru keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Haaahh.. tapi tak mungkin.. Siwon hyung pasti akan marah.." ucap Changmin dengan lemas.

"Sama. Yunho hyung juga pasti akan marah besar.."

"Haaaaaahhhhh.." ucap keduanya yang saling menghembuskan nafas dengan lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**.**

***Satu bulan kemudian***

"Kyu,wajahmu terlihat kuyu. Jelek sekali."

"Apa kau butuh cermin, Minnie?"

_Haaaaaahhh..._

"Kyu, kau ingat ide kita bertukar pasangan? Bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar melakukannya? Siwon hyung benar-benar membuatku hanya diam bersantai di rumah, dan lama-kelamaan, aku bisa jadi gila kalau terus seperi ini."

"Oke, Minnie. Aku sendiri juga sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Yunho hyung yang tak pernah memanjakanku sedikipun."

"Deal?" tanya Changmin pada sahabatnya yang terlihat sama frustasinya dengan ia sendiri. Ini semua tak bisa ditangguhkan lebih lama lagi, atau mereka berdua akan jadi gila jika keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut.

"Oke! Deal! Kita bertukar kekasih selama dua minggu!" sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya bersama kekasihnya selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan tinggal bersama kekasihmu -Yunho- dan kau akan tinggal dengan kekasihku -Siwon- . "

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**.**

***Di kediaman YunKyu***

Ting Tong!

"Ya?"

**Cklek.**

"Uh..Changmin-ssi? Ada apa? Kyu belum pulang." sahut Yunho saat melihat sahabat dari kekasihnya itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil membawa satu buah kopor yang lumayan besar.

"Selamat siang Yunho hyung. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini, karena aku sedang ada masalah dengan namjachinguku. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan ia setuju kalau aku tinggal disini untuk sekitar dua minggu kemudian. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat, sebelum kemudian namja bertubuh 186cm itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho—dimana pemiliknya tengah berkedip bingung.

"Yah! Yunho hyung! Kenapa rumah ini berantakan sekali?"

"M-maaf!" seru Yunho sambil mengikuti Changmin ke dalam rumahnya dengan agak panik. "Aku memang tipe yang sedikit berantakan.." kilahnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan agak gugup.

"Huufth. Kalau begitu hari ini hyung harus membantuku untuk membereskan isi rumah ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Di kediaman WonChang***

Ting Tong!

**Cklek**.

"Ah, Siwon hyung, annyeong haseyo~ " sapa Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan badan dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Uh..a-annyeong, nggg..Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ah! Senang sekali karena Siwon hyung masih mengingat namaku. Karena mulai dua minggu ke depan aku akan menumpang tinggal disini, aku senang hyung masih mengingatku." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Waaaah~ rumahnya rapi sekali ya."

"A-ah! Tunggu dulu Kyuhyun-ssi, a-apa maksudnya kalau kau akan tinggal disini?"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Siwon. "Aku sedang ada masalah dengan namjachinguku, dan Changmin menawarkan bantuannya. Hyung... apa hyung tak mau menolongku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang ia buat sesedih mungkin. Kedua matanya kini mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan membuat Siwon tak bisa menahan diri. Namja itu meraih tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku akan membantumu. Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

And the complicated in Love between WonKyuHoMin, begin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Annyeeeooongg~!

Author balik secepat kilat karena ide ff ini terus-terusan berputar di kepala author. Dan mungkin bakal ada banyak typo cz author ngetiknya gak di leppy chan punyaku –hiks,leppy chan ku ntar mau kubawa berobat ke dokter dulu-

Oke, selesai curhatnya, dan ini FF terbaru athooorr~! #ditimpuk cz masi punya banyak utang ff

Hehehehe, habis gimana lagi, ide ff ini trz menghantui author tiadahenti sih, jadi daripada author jadi gila, ya author bikin aja.

Ini ff chaptered, chap pertama agak pendek cz ini pendahuluannya. Kalau banyak yang suka, ya author lanjut. Kalo pada nggak suka, ya author delete.

Dan sebagai spoiler, mulai chap depan, bakal berisi kehidupan Yunho yang tinggal sama Changmin, dan kehidupan Siwon yang dimasuki ama Kyuhyun~ tapi ya itu kalau ff ini berlanjut.

Last, tinggalkan kesan kalian biar author tahu ff ini mau di lanjut ato enggak~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

_I Love my boyfriend.._

_But I can't deny that you starts to gain your place in my heart.._

_I Love my boyfriend.._

_But I can't avoid the fact that you completed me.._

_I love my boyfriend.._

_But I love you more than I love him now.._

_But you are my friend's boyfriend.._

_It's so...complicated.._

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Complicated in Love" ch 1**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) and WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Rate** : sementara T

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK-SuperJunior

**Warn** : TYPO's! , broken!WonChang , broken!YunKyu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Bau yang terasa lezat itu semerbak memenuhi indra penciumannya. Bau harum yang sangat jarang ia dapati di dalam rumahnya. Karena itulah ia terbangun. Memaksa diri untuk sadar dan bangun sepenuhnya.

_'Benar, bau harum yang lezat itu memang berasal dari rumahku,'_ pikir namja itu seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Mengikuti asal bau itu, sang namja langsung mengucek kedua matanya saat mendapati ada seseorang yang tengah sibuk di dapur rumahnya. Ia menyipitkan kedua mata musangnya, dan menemukan sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan ramping tengah memakai apron—terlihat dari lilitan tali di leher dan pinggangnya yang super langsing—pinggang yang pasti akan terasa nyaman kalau ia peluk—oke, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir itu.

Seolah merasa kalau dirinya tengah di tatap, namja yang memakai apron itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Maaf menggunakan dapurmu seenaknya, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan karena kemarin sudah membuatmu malah ikut membantuku memberihkan rumah ini." ucap namja ber-apron itu sambil membungkuk 45 derajat.

"Uh... g-gwaenchana. A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya bodoh.

Namja itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum dengan amat-sangat manis. Senyum yang begitu senang hingga ia menyadari kalau sebelah mata namja itu menyipit hingga membentuk sabit yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ah, ini hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau menampungku disini." ucap namja itu sambil satu tangannya meraih sejumput rambut yang berantakan, dan menyelipkannya dengan anggun ke belakang telinganya.

**Degg!**

Yunho memegang dada kirinya. Merasakan kalau entah mengapa, detakan jantungnya mulai menjadi tak beraturan hanya karena melihat gestur yang sangat simpel itu. Mungkin ada suatu kelainan pada jantungnya. Wah, ini bahaya. Karirnya masih melejit, dan ia belum ingin mati kalau sampai ia menderita kelainan jantung.

"Yunho... hyung?"

Yunho tersentak kaget. Pikirannya yang tadi melantur entah kemana itu, kembali fokus pada namja di depannya. "Apa? O—oh, ya, gwaenchana. Kau kan teman Kyu, dan sedang butuh pertolongan. Jadi, tak usah kau pikirkan, Changmin-ssi."

Senyum yang kembali terpasang di wajah manis itu membuat pandangan matanya silau, dan jantungnya makin tak sehat. Mungkin setelah ini, jadwal paginya adalah pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek apakah ia menderita kelainan jantung atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali meneruskan memasakku. Hanya tinggal menunggu sup-nya matang saja kok hyung. Sementara menunggu, Yunho hyung bisa cuci muka atau mandi sekalian dulu. Umm, mau kubuatkan teh, atau kopi hyung?"

"A-ah, kopi saja tak apa-apa. D-dan kurasa aku akan cuci muka saja karena jadwalku hari ini agak siang."

sahut Yunho sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan agak gugup. Bagaimana lagi, selain di rumahnya dulu, baru kali ini ia merasa dimasakkan dan dilayani seperti ini. Karena itulah, langkahnya ke kamar mandi agak sedikit seperti robot linglung.

**.**

**.oOHoMinWonKyuOo.**

**.**

"Ah! Yunho hyung! Ayo cepat, mumpung masakanku masih hangat." seru Changmin semangat sambil meletakkan sepiring nugget ayam yang sudah ia goreng. Menu sarapan yang ia buat saat ini hanya nasi, nugget dan sup ayam. Habis bagaimana lagi, hanya sedikit bahan makanan yang ia temukan di kulkas rumah ini. Jadi yaaaa, ia memasak seadanya saja.

"A-ah, gomawo Changmin-ssi." ucap Yunho yang kini menempatkan diri. Ia menatap makanan yang sudah tersedia, dan perutnya langsung berbunyi saat aroma sup ayam itu memasuki indra penciumannya.

Mungkin caranya menatap menu makanan dimeja disalah artikan oleh Changmin, karena namja yang Yunho yakin lebih muda darinya itu memasang ekspresi bersalah. "Maaf Yunho hyung, aku hanya bisa membuat masakan sederhana seperti ini. Aku tak sempat membawa bahan apapun, jadi aku hanya memasak dari bahan seadanya yang tersedia disini. Nanti sepulang kuliah aku akan berbelanja agar bisa membuatkan makanan yang lebih layak."

Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan namja itu, sebelum tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja bergerak tanpa ia kendalikan. Tangan itu bergerak ke seberang meja, menuju puncak kepala namja yang lebih muda, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa-apa. Dengan kau menyiapkan sarapan untukku saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih. Ayo makan." ucap Yunho yang meskipun ia berucap dengan lembut, namun pikirannya agak berantakan karena sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud bersikap seperti ini.

Yunho segera melepaskan tangannya dan meraih piringnya. Mengambil nasi dan lauk yag ada. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia ia mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi sup ayam yang aromanya sangat enak itu. Ia sudah akan menyesap supnya, saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya.

"Wae, Changmin ssi?"

"A-Ah! A-aniya. A-aku hanya senang melihat ada orang yang memakan masakanku."

'Aneh,' batin Yunho dalam hati, sembari kini ia mulai menyesap sup ayam tersebut.

.

..

...

"B-bagaimana rasanya... Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan harap-harap cemas. Meskioun tadi ia sudah mencicipinya, dan merasa kalau sup buatannya rasanya sudah lumayan, tapi kan ia tak tahu selera orang dihadapannya ini. Dan jujur saja, ia tak pernah memasak untuk orang lain. Jadi, ia benar-benar merasa cemas sekarang. Apalagi wajah Yunho hyung di depannya itu terlihat termenung cukup lama sesudah menyesap sup buatannya.

_'Aigoooo, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Yunho hyung tak menyukainya?'_ panik Changmin sambil terus menatap Yunho.

"Enak sekali." ucap Yunho sambil kembali membuka mata, dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Masakan rumah memang paling enak. Tak apakah kalau nanti aku makan agak banyak?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak apa-apa!" seru Changmin dengan penuh semangat dan senyum yang merekah. Saat ini, baik otak maupun pikirannya tengah sangat bahagia karena masakannya di puji."Yunho hyung, ayo makan yang banyak~ " seru namja itu dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tak pernah terhapus dari wajahnya. Ia sendiri pun mengambil makanan dengan amat sangat semangat.

Sungguh pagi yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

..

...

'Hmm..sepertinya ada yang terlupa...apa yaa?' batin Yunho dan Changmin saat mereka menikmati sarapan bersama. 'Tapi...ah, sudahlah. Nanti juga ingat sendiri.'

(=_=")

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOWonKyuHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyuhyun ssi? Ini sudah pagi, apa kau tidak bangun?" panggil Siwon lembut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar dimana Kyuhyun tidur.

Ia menunggu sebentar sebelum pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan...luar biasa. Rambut coklat pendek itu terlihat mencuat kesana-kemari. Kaus tidur yang besar dan longgar itupun kini berantakan ke satu arah. Membuat bahu kiri namja itu terlihat karena kausnya tertarik ke sebelah kanan. Bahu yang terlihat putih dan sangat mulus itu terpampang dengan begitu saja. Putih. Mulus. Terlihat lembut.

_Menggoda_.

Siwon segera mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dan ia harus sedikit menahan tawanya saat melihat namja didepannya itu menguap, dan mengucek sebelah matanya.

Lucu.

"Mmhh.. Siwon hyung? Ada-hoaahmm..apa?"

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat namja itu, dan tangan besar Siwon langsung mengacak lembut surai berantakan milik Kyuhyun. "Ini sudah pagi. Bangun dan ayo sarapan. Aku sudah membuat makanan." ucap Siwon sambil terus tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

**Grrruukkk~**

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, dan Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hehehe, sepertinya perutku setuju dengan tawaranmu, hyung." ucapnya sambil menelan rasa malu yang kini membuncah.

"Hahahahaha. Ya sudah, ayo sarapan. Tapi cuci muka dan gosok gigimu dulu. Kutunggu di meja makan." ucap Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Neeee~ Siwon hyung~" seru namja itu dengan lucu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri, tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat imut itu.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Whoaaaa~! Baunya enak~ " seru Kyuhyun semangat saat ia sampai di meja makan dan menemukan dua piring nasi goreng panas yang aromanya membuat cacing-cacing di perut Kyuhyun langsung berdisko senang.

"Ayo duduk. Kita sarapan." ajak Siwon yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di sana menunggu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang notabene memang sudah lapar, langsung emngambil tempat duduk dengan semangat. Namja itu mengendus-endus aroma masakan itu sambil memejamkan matanya."Hmmm... baunya saja sudah enaaaakk~"

Siwon mengulum senyumnya yang sedari tadi terus ingin terkembang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Lucu. Segala tingkah Kyuhyun benar-benar lucu. Apalagi dengan pipi putihnya yang tembam itu, membuat wajah manis itu makin menunjang kelucuan tingkahnya.

"Jangan Cuma dicium aromanya saja. Ayo segera dimakan mumpung masih hangat." ucap Siwon sambil tangannya kembali tak tahan untuk tak mengusap surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"Umm! Jalmokkae semunida~ " ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil mengangkat sendok dan mulai menyendok butiran nasi goreng yang dimasak oleh Siwon.

"Haaaaaaaa... ehnhak sekhalih.." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berkomentar dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan nasi.

"Aigoooo, Kyuhyun ssi, habiskan dulu makanmu baru bicara." ucap Siwon yang mengambil tissue dan membersihkan butiran nasi yang terlempar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan menempel di dagu kiri namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tindakan Siwon langsung menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

**Degg!**

Siwon cepat-cepat menarik tangannya saat ia melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Pikirannya langsung terpaku pada jantungnya yang.. bagaimana bisa kini berdetak tak karuan begini?

"Ah, makanannya enak sekali. Gomawo Siwon hyung." ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Ia menunjukkan senyum tulusnya, dan lagi, jantung Siwon seakan diajak lari marathon, berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Membuat telinganya agak tuli karena suara dentuman jantungnya yang tak biasa itu.

"Siwon hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang malah terdiam.

"A-ah. Y-ya Kyuhyun ssi. Tak masalah. Ayo dihabiskan makanannya." ucap Siwon cepat saat ia sadar kalau tadi ia mendiamkan Kyuhyun.

"Hehehehe, aku habiskan yah." ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali fokus ke sarapannya. "Hmmm~ enaaaakk~ " seru Kyuhyun setiap ia menghabiskan satu suapan.

Yang pastinya langsung membuat lesung pipi Siwon terus muncul di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Ah! Biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya, hyung. Tadi kan Siwon hyung sudah membuatkanku sarapan, padahal aku cuma tamu sementara disini." cegah Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon mulai menggulung lengan bajunya dan berada di depan tempat cuci piring.

"Tak apa, Kyuhyun ssi. Kau kan tamu disini, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu malah bersih-bersih disini. Lagipula, ini memang kebiasaanku kok." sahut Siwon sambil mulai mencuci piring dan peralaan masak yang ia pakai.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya di belakang tubuh Siwon. Namun saat ia melihat ada sebuah kain lap, sebuah ide mampir di otaknya, dan senyumnya langsung merekah.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membantu Siwon hyung mengeringkannya." seru Kyuhyun yang langsung menempatkan diri di sebelah kanan Siwon. Mengambil gelas yang sudah dicuci Siwon, dan mengelapnya hingga kering.

Meletakkan gelas itu, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon, dan tersenyum senang."Setidaknya aku bisa membantu hal-hal kecil seperti ini, hyung. Oke?"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan terus mengeelap kering alat-alat yang dicuci Siwon. Hmm~ menyenangkan~!

.

..

...

'Hmm..sepertinya ada yang terlupa...apa yaa?' batin Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat mereka mencuci piring bersama. 'Tapi...ah, sudahlah. Karena tidak ingat, berarti bukan hal penting.'

(=_=")

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Annyeooonggg~!

Author balik secepat author bisa nih~

Shock waktu liat review nyampe 63! #cium satu-satu

Mian, author cuma bisa apdet seminggu sekali, habis kepentok kerja. Maunya pengen cepet apdet cz banyak yg review. Tapi mian, apalah dayaku~ #lebai

Dan buat chap ini, masih soal hari pertama Changmin di rumah Yunho, sama Kyu di rumah Siwon~

Para uke sih seneng2 aja, tapi gak lebih. Sedangkan para seme...hmmm...jantung mereka udah mulai pada nggak sehat tuh.

Itu, ada yang bisa menebak kah, apa yang dilupain sama HoMinWonKyu?

Last, yang masih berkenan dan mengharap kelanjutan ff ini, silahkan kembali mereview~


End file.
